sign_of_the_eclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Aylesa Ebonhand
|Gender = Female |Nationality = Ebonheartic |Religion = Church of the Light |COA = Aylesa Ebonhand COA.png |Titles = Shieldmaiden of Ebonheart Princess of Ebonheart |Predecessor= |Successor = |Profession = |Ranks = |Affiliations = Ebonheart Kingdom |Abilities = Swordsmanship Magic |Family = Ebonhand Family |Parents = Malene Ebonhand Rhorak I Ebonhand |Sibling = Elsmira Ebonhand Eydis I Ebonhand Thomas Ebonhand Cade Ebonhand |Partner = |Children = |Relative = Cade Ebonhand Haran Ebonhand Sophira Ebonhand }} Aylesa Harietta Ebonhand, and colloquially known as Ally, is the daughter of Rhorak Ebonhand and Malene Ebonhand, and the sister of Elsmira, Eydis, Thomas and Cade. Aylesa was born in 1505 AL, late in the year. Growing up, she adopted the nickname of Ally to differentiate herself from the numerous Aylesas in history. She took part in Ebonheartic politics, but began to feel left out of her family, thinking herself of a black sheep among them. Biography Early life :Aylesa was born in late 1505 AL, during the The Great Eclipse whilst Rhorak and Malene were out on a political mission in Drabara. The Drabaran doctor cited that Malene must have gotten pregnant within a month's time of having her third child, Thomas Ebonhand, but was healthy. Doctors also noted that although Malene was so to be unable to carry another child after Thomas, the fact that Aylesa was healthy was "nothing short of a miracle by Mena". :While some believe that Aylesa's birth was a blessing and a miracle, some believe that she is cursed as all births during the day had come out stillborn, deformed, or dead. This earned her the nickname of "Aylesa the abomination". Rhorak issued a law that would result in the removal of a person's tongue if someone claimed his daughter as such. Growing up :Aylesa grew up close with her siblings, her elder sisters being her role models and her older brother being the same age as she was. Her parents raised her as the fourth in line for the Ebonheartic throne (as she was raised as the youngest child, and therefore the last in the line of succession). Due to this, she was often left out of the business of the kingdom. She mentions she was close with her cousins, particularly Lilija, Fiona, and Riannon, and regarded Harrion Hayard as her "favorite uncle". She later earned her childhood nickname of "Phoenix", which she later took as her personal coat of arms. :When Aylesa turned eleven, she met Rowan Shinvach, the daughter of a farmer living near the Summercoast border. The two girls became fast friends, with Rowan often spending time away from her family so she could become more included in Ebonheart. :The same age as her brother, Thomas Ebonhand, Aylesa grew up good friends with him and subsequently Ellya Penrose and Lilija Ebonhand. She was present when her younger brother, Cade Ebonhand, died, and grieved for him with the rest of her family. She mentions that when her parents were absent on political matters, she often spent time with her aunt Julia Ebonheart. :When she was eight, her cousin Fiona Ebonheart tricked her into eating mud, which earned her older cousin a reprimanding. The same year dwarven blacksmith visited Blackspire, and Aylesa was gifted Mazindor, a custom-made dwarven sword. This led to jealousy from Elsmira, who desired one. Teenage years :In 1521 AL, her nephew Cade Ebonhand was born on Aylesa's birthday. She was said to have been disappointed that the attention was taken away from her, but quickly bonded with Cade. She once went to Dawnbreak with her elder cousin Fiona, and Aylesa believed that the gardens there were the most beautiful thing she had seen. ]] :In 1522 AL, she sneaked out with Rowan on her birthday to try and see a farmboy who Rowan had deemed "the perfect match" for Aylesa, but the two were caught by Aylesa's uncle Cade Ebonhand, who punished both of them. Aylesa spoke in protest against her uncle, since she was "a princess", but Cade refused to listen. :When her niece, Haran Ebonhand was born, she took care of both her and Cade while Eydis and Mendel began to fight consistently. She also expressed desire to go out and do something with her life, but both Rhorak and Malene forbid it out of fear of losing another child. This angered Aylesa as Thomas, her brother, was allowed to begin leading small parts of the Ebonheartic army. Due to this, she became moody towards her parents. Young adulthood :When she became eighteen, she expressed a desire to join the Ebonheart Army, and took up sword lessons from the master-at-arms at Blackspire. She also became relatively adept in Magic. However, she focused her training in swords, but also took skill in archery. :Aylesa fought at the Battle of Jarren, where she helped lead a legion of Ebonheartic soldiers against the Emdynian forces. Personality and traits :Aylesa has curly, dark brown hair, it's length going down to her shoulders. She has blue eyes. She has pale skin, small breasts, slender arms, defined cheekbones, and stands at five feet and five inches. :Aylesa is caring, curious, and somewhat stubborn. She always does what she believes is the right thing to do, even if it means conflict with others. She is impulsive. :Aylesa had loving relationships with all of her family members. She loved her sister Elsmira and was entirely tolerant of her homosexuality, and respected Eydis and on occasion sought her advice with boys and political matters. She was closer with her brother Thomas, and cousin Lilija due to their closer ages. She also loved her nephew and nieces, particularly her nephew Cade whom she deemed "cutely annoying", and held a strong bond with him as they shared the same birth date. She also held a good relationship with her parents, Rhorak and Malene, though she was closer to Malene due to Rhorak's own "explosive" personality. Aylesa also got along with her paternal grandmother, Jaeda Ebonhand, and viewed her as an important figure in the Ebonheart empire. :Aylesa, as noted by both Thomas and Morro Vyroth, is a gifted swordsman and trains extensively. She is also decent with magic, though not on par with mages or sorcerers. Relationships Rhorak Ebonhand and Malene Ebonhand Elsmira Ebonhand Eydis I Ebonhand :Eydis was Aylesa's elder sister, the the latter looked up to Eydis as a role model in her youth. Aylesa held Eydis is such high regard that when Eydis was named heiress, Aylesa was overjoyed. :Circa 1527 AL, Aylesa stood by her sister during the Ebonheartic succession war. When Eydis was briefly captured by Markus, Aylesa desired to see her sister returned to the throne and led the assault to rescue her. Thomas Ebonhand :Thomas was Aylesa's older brother, though both were born the same year. As such, they grew up close with one another. As teenagers, Thomas was among Aylesa's best friends, and the friendship continued into adulthood. :During the battle of Jarrel, Aylesa's cockiness cost them a victory, which earned her a reprimanding from Thomas. Cade Ebonhand Rowan Shinvach Seryna Porter :Seryna was Aylesa's sister-in-law, and the two held a good relationship. Aylesa mentions that while Seryna was indifferent about her in the early days of hers and Thomas' marriage, she had warmed up to Aylesa. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Ebonhand family Category:Aetranics Category:Ebonheartics Category:Individuals born under the Great Eclipse Category:Royal family members Category:Humans